Imagination through the pages
by Hope reigns on
Summary: So what happens when little Belle can t sleep and a storm is raging on who will help her calm down and with what?


Imagination through the pages Hey guys so this is my first Beauty and the Beast story,i hope you enjoy. The story takes place around 10-12 years before the movie when Belle is a child and the prince hasn`t transformed just yet. P.S. I don`t own Beauty and the beast or it`s characters just my O.C. Adelia nor do i own Star wars (I wish though);) ENJOY THE STORY!

Third person P.O.V.  
It wasn`t the most peaceful night in all all of Francein fact it was quite the opposite. There was one of the whorst storms to have happened in years. The dark night seemed to be dominated by lightning, while it`s thunder followed close by. The wind was no better as it roared for attenion, the trees seemed to be overwhelmed by all the choas at once that weaker trees fell to the ground as if they were a fallen warrior even the storng couldn`t hold and began to bend. Near by was a small cottage it`s green shutters closed to keep the pouring rain from getting in, the roof protecting the inside from the harsh elements,  
animals in the small stable huddled togethor as they too were frightned by the noises outside even though theywere safe and covered.

Inside in a small room on the second level little Belle layed on her bed blanket over her head as she hugged her plush puppy her mother had made her from soft cloths that she made for her before the girl was born. Currently she had been rubbing the plushie`s face to the side of her face to as if pretend the dog was alive, licking her face confortly. The storm outside put the child in such distress that it was the only way forher to keep it out of her mind.

As the storm continued to progress Belle would peak her head out to see, the storm did fighten the little girl but at the same time the storm fastenated her.  
The child struggled off the bed to walk cautionaly to one of the windows. Her hands shook as she unlocked the shutter`s lock slowly the door was opened just as it was enough for Belle to see what was happening on outside a bolt of lightning flashed; blinded the poor girl with all it`s might, as if that wasn`t enough the thunder rolled louder than a wolf`s cry and hurted her ears. Frightened and confused by the sudden event Belle scurried to her bed (more like stumbled since she couldn`t see at the moment) threw the blanket once more over her head and clung to her puppy searching for confort and protection while she silently cried.

At that moment her door was opened to reveal Belle`s mother Adelia who came to check on her daughter; Adelia hadn`t heard Belle`s cry but almost as if on mother`s instinct she came at Belle`s side. The young woman held a latern that lit the room a bit as she looked around to see the shutters open, while rain came in soaking the wood floors. Adelia then walked quickly over to the window and shut the shutters. It was then she turned to hear sniffling and a bundle shaking to the enviormently war outside.

She walked to the bed then sat the side of the bed and gently she pulled the blanket to reveal her little girl huddled in a fetal position; holding onto her puppy for dear life she also noticed the tear stains on Belle`s cheeks. Adelia then placed the lantern on small nightstand, then using her free hand she stroked her daughter`s soft wavy curls from the child`s small face.

"Belle, sweetheart what`s wrong?" She knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Belle.  
"I-I-I wa-I was looking at the storm and-and the noises scarred me." The child sniffled as her chubby finger pointed to the now locked window tears threatened to stream down her face once more. Her mother only responded by stroking her cheek andsoftly chooed" It`s alright love, see mama`s here now to protect youfrom the storm." Adelia said as she lifted Belle onto her lap and cradled her back-and-forth back-and-forth. "It`s okay, it`s okay." She continued one arm wrapped around the small child while her free hand was placed on Belle`s head again stroking her and everytime the thunder boomed or lightning flashed Belle cringed deeper into her mother`s embrace.

Adelia`s heart broke seeing her daughter in such distress all she wanted to do was take Belle`s pain so she could see her happy face that could brighten any gloom.  
She looked down then an idea dawned on her she placed Belle back onto to the bed and left the room only for a moment and returned with something behind her back. "Honey I have something that I think will help you and get your mind off the storm." She said softly, Belle looked up and became silent as she waited for her mother to show her the suprise.

"What is it mama?" She asked curiously as her mother sat back on the bed. Adelia then revealed a book, Belle was curious at the sight of the object sure shehad seen mama and papa (mostly mama) with them but never understood why they spent so much time looking in the weird object. "What is it mama?" Belle repeated her finger tracing the spine of book. "This Belle is a book, you know how I always tell you stories before bed." Belle nodded "Well this 'book' contains a story that is too long for me to say from the top of my head so when I want to image the story again I read one of these, each one is different." Adelia explained, Belle was still too young and couldn`t read but the sound of a new story made the girl quite eager to listen.

Adelia smiled at Belle as her daughter cuddled close to her; feeling safe and confort in her mother`s arms. Belle looked so much like Adelia from her brown wavy curls,  
her bright smile, and her mother`s curiosity and the want for adventure and imagination. The only trait given to the girl by her father was her big hazel-brown eyes full of amazement.

The woman then cleared her throat as she prepared to read the story. When she opened the book Belle`s eyes went wide not understanding the scribbles on the page.  
'What are those mama?!" The girl exlaimed as pointed to the words.

"These Belle are words they help me tell the story, you`re still too little to understand them but when you get older you`ll be able to read without any help." She explained to the girl."Alright now let`s begin There once was a girl..."

The story went about a girl who lived with her with her foster parents who had adopted her when she was a month old and her twin siblings who were ten years younger than her. The land was divided by war, her father was one of the best knights there ever was and she wished to be just like him. One day the girl's foster mother wished to see an old friend, but it was impossible because her friend lived and sided with the opposing side.

Seeing that it was important to her mother she used her status as a knight to smuggle her and her mother over to the other side of the land to meet the they arrived the girl felt guilty and ashamed for doing something that could mostly likely have her executed for going against the law, then she met him; the son of the friend whom she immediately wanted to hate him and with all honesty so did he, his father a year ago was killed during a raid by knights on her side of the land; her brothers in war whom were abit older than her, who taught everything about war. But yet he felt somewhat attracted to her, he was almost curious to have met his enemy, but as he looked at her he wondered how such beautiful and fragil looking girl could commit such horrid things like killing.

While the two weren`t so happy about each other at first things began to change. They would talk as if they had been friends forever; just when it seemed everything was right in the world the girl and her mother had to return home to keep from anyone being suspicious as to why they were gone and where they had been. Just before they departed the boy and her said their farwells but he promised that someday they would meet again they gave a loving smile to each other and as she left neither could help, but feel the heart breaking pain in their chests. The girl turned once more to see him as if it were the last time she would see the boy who changed her view and stole her heart.

"WHAT! I thought they were in love!" Belle exclaimed as she threw her free arm in front of her showing the giddy frustration that was brewing in her.

"They are honey, just wait alittle; this isn`t the end." Adelia when she then continued.

Two years had passed and much had changed; war ended, the country was united again, and at the cost of so many lives as well. One evening the girl's father suggested after the war to spend time helping the other side reconstruct all the damage.

When they arrived what they saw wasn't too bad, but as the family looked around they thought about the streets being where cattle cars and people would pass along and the antic homes where families spent their lives together laughing, playing, celebrating. Currently the homes were empty; broken and worn down, their owners outside in a frenzy to get their lives in order as soon as possible.

The girl and her family then split up down various tasks her father and brother stayed in the busy part lifting what needed to be lifted, while her mother and sister were helping cleaning the dust and debree out of the homes. Her`s though sent her out to the outer part of the community where there was more land and less houses; as she passed by she couldn`t help but feel like she had been there before almost as if she was here a long time ago. Then she remembered when she saw _him_ "dear lord help me." she thought as she eyed him; he hadn`t seen her and was doing his part in reconstruction. Suddenly felt timid and weak no longer feeling like the strong and bold girl whom he met two years ago.

She had changed since then alot as did he his brown hair was lot longer, down an inch below his ear a bit of hair accidentally covering his eye which she thought made him even more handsome, and he was taller and more muscular than when they last saw each other. Gosh she hadn`t realised how much she had missed him; gaining her composure she steadily walked towards him when all of sudden she stopped when she saw he wasn`t alone.

Right behind him was a girl around his age tall, dark skin, long chocolate hair that curled at the end, she wore a light grey dress down just above her ankle which showed her black nicely kept riding boots and a aquamarine sash raped just above her waist. The young woman looked beautiful just from where she was standing and she had to be half-a-mile away so she must have been drop dead up two looked happy _a little too happy to her_ laughing and making the most out of their chores. The girl then felt pain in her chest like someone had punched her in the chest and she couldn`t breathe; yes during the war she was faced with the emotional pain of losing men she considered brothers, but this was different she enjoyed _his_ company and chose to have the feelings she did towards him, but it was quite clear he must not have felt that way towards her;

Realizing she had not moved and looked weird just standing there when she knew her purpose then and then turned the opposite way tears in her eyes while praying to God that no one saw the pain in her eyes much less the redness in her face and neck she then turned into a alley and when she knew no one would hear feel she let out the sobs and tears that could not be held in any longer.

"B-bb-bbu-bbuut- but you said they were in love that`s not love and didn`t she cry right there...why am I crying i`m not apart of this." Belle sobbed into her mom's abdominal; she was love/hating this too much.

Adelia couldn't blame her she was the way way with her first romance story and still was; so she waited for her daughter to calm down alittle as she skimmed the page.

For the rest of the day she made sure she was anyway BUT the boy's house, she didn't feel she was ready to see him with her. That night after her and the twins were sent to bed the three decided to sleep on the edged roof. So they played there looking up at the stars above looking for shooting stars to joke around on what each of them would wish on it for(secretly she wished that what happened earlier was only a misunderstanding and that the boy might have feeling for her)

just then she heard a knocking on the door; their mother answered it and became quite excited about who it was. She then swung herself gently into her bedroom window and silently crepted into the hallway hoping no one could hear the footsteps as she made her way to the banister of the stairs she saw who it was; not only was it her mom but the boy's mom as well they seemed to happily chat. As the girl snuck back to the side roof her mind was racing what were they talking about but none the less she went back to the side of the roof where the feel asleep.

The next morning as she and her family were having breakfast; her mother spoke more like questioned the girl as to had happened the day before, she explained everything (excluding the part where she saw the boy or that she cried when she saw him with another.) Her mother seemed satisfied then asked why she hadn't visited her friends home and spoke of everyone except her saw the girl. She lied saying a group of children needed her help and she must have missed it and then apologized. The girl hated lying but she wouldn't tell of the boy in front of her siblings much much less than her father who was VERY protective of her.

"It's not me you need to be apologizing to, she still needs your help." Her mother said with a slight smirk on her lips as if she knew what was going on. Later that morning she walked over to the house helped the woman with what needed to be done all while not running in the boy or his mistress. When the day came to a close she was walking home when she heard someone call her name, she turned around to see the voice had belonged to _him_ ; she began to st udder as she greeted him

 _"Lord help me"_ she thought as he began to talk about how happy he was to see her and other things that had happened since her visit alittle while later she started to grow comfortable and would respond on add onto the talk; joking, laughing, and just making fools out of them selves. When it all ended she bid him a goodnight he seemed upset and returned it with regret in his voice The young man asked he he could walk her home, but she declined though she wanted to spend more time with him the longer she stayed with him the more she didn`t want to leave his side and the more painful the thought came to her that the other girl had him wrapped around her finger. So she then walked home by herself almost feeling his gaze on her _maybe he does have feelings for me, just maybe_.

A month passed; the small town was reconstructed and there was a small celebration in what would be considered the town square. The girl and her family arrived and enjoyed the party very much there was music, food, games, young men and ladies looking for someone of the opposite gender to dance with (her father already warned/joked both her and her younger sister about not looking for suitors). Yes the night was spectacular to her and thought it couldn`t get much better until she saw _him_ with his family _he looks so handsome_ she thought as she shook herself out of such thoughts when she the young lady before.

But unlike before something seemed different the girl wasn`t clinging to him as she was before; but she thought nothing of it and minded her own business. Her brother pretending to be a suitor bowed like a gentleman and with a smirk on his face asked her to dance with him, she accepted while laughing at him; the two danced awkwardly (He didn`t know how to dance with a woman) but continued to laugh and joke while the music played. When the song ended she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned only to gasp when she saw it the boy; he bowed slightly like her brother before when she realized he was asking her to dance. Through her studders she could only manage to nod, he placed both hands gently on her waist and her`s were on his shoulders.

As the music played they swayed back and forth; they didn`t talk much they looked everywhere except each other, seeing this her siblings came up with a plan they then started dancing towards the couple and when they were close enough her sister slid her foot out enough to trip the girl. When this happened the boy immediately went to catch her in which he was successful until he saw how close how close his face was to hers both face began to redden as they then stated to laugh a little.

Satisfied with their work the twins sneakingly high-fived and walked back to where they were laughing all the way. For the remainder of the celebration the girl was with him dancing or catching up until it was time for them to return to their own homes; this time she allowed him to walk her home. When they arrived the boy became nervous as he did the night he saw her for the first time in two years; but he shook it off when she said goodnight to him he then stopped her from entering the house and there he confessed his love to her that he had, had since he met her.

Overwhelmed and not sure if she heard him correctly she didn`t know how to respond and only asked the question that had been striking her since day one _"What about her?"_ At first he seemed confused and then explained that he thought he had feeling for the girl but after she came back into his life he knew that those feeling were for the girl she saw him with but for her. Then overjoyed with knowing he did love her and her only; she told him how she felt and the two then shared their first _**ever**_ kiss.

A year later there was a celebration of the two becoming husband and wife. It was a happy day for everyone the friend and her mother finding outtheir children were in love and that they would in-laws', her siblings happy to see their older sister finding love that they helped out in, and everyone seeing how fate decided two bring two individuals from two different worlds; who`s destiny were to be enemies could look under their titles and fall in love with one another. And the newly weds let`s just say...

"They lived happily ever after, the end!" Adelia said as she closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. She looked to Belle and saw her stretched out on her side of the bed dousing alittle obviously tired.

"I loved the ending mama, how she ended up marring the boy she loved in the beginning." The child yawned curling up into her side.

"I`m glad you liked love." The woman smiled as she bent down to get the puppy pushie that must have been dropped and forgotten during the excitement of the story, placing it in her daughter`s chubby arms.

"Thank you for the story mommy." Belle said sweetly as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead. "Mama do you think someday I`ll find my true love, could he be a prince?" She asked excitedly holding her puppy in her arms as she looked to her mother.

"Your welcome sweety, as for that yes one day you will; now I can`t be for sure he`ll be a prince but I can`t wait to see the young man who had the honor to steal your heart." Adelia laughed as she stroked her daughter`s curls out once again.

"How will I know when I find him?" Belle asked curiously her eyes wondering to the green closed shutters.

"Well you`ll know when if he`s kind, gently, and puts everyone else`s needs before his own; also never let your judgment be based on looks because if you do you might just miss who you`re looking for." She explained gently while hoping her daughter listened to her warning.

"I will; I can`t wait til I grow up so I can start looking for him." Belle said excitedly.

"Don`t wish to grow up so soon love, enjoy being a child he`s out there it`s just a matter of time til then just be my sweet little Belle okay?" Adelia asked, she then scooped the girl up into her arms to give one one last hug and kiss before leaving. Once she placed Belle down she picked up the lantern and walked to the door "Goodnight Belle I love you." She whispered loud enough for her daughter to hear her as she closed the door.

"Night, night mama I luv you!" Belle whispered at the same volume to her mother.

Alone and in the dark again Belle listened to what was happening outside, but she couldn`t hear anything. Curious as to what happened to the storm she carefully jumped from her bed, walked/ crawled to the shutter and opened the shutter on edge remembering what had happened last time. To her surprise the storm had stopped and in it`s place was snow that was coming down in every direction.

She wasn`t sure if it had been her imagination or just the fact that she was tired saw a big beautiful castle off in the distance far from where her little cottage was. Then what happened next was something that she thought could only happen in her dreams as she looked at the castle a big bright golden light shined from the fortress and all she could do was sigh as she placed her head on her hands in astonishment. But as a mystery as to the appearance of the castle it was even greater when she could no longer see the castle anymore.

A little disappointed but not too much she shifted her attention back to the snow, a few minutes later she closed the shutters once more and crawled back to her comfortable she layed her head on the pillow and yawned again this time stronger than the last.

"Merry Christmas mama and papa" She whispered to no one and when she was on the edge of being fully drifted asleep her ears could help but hear the roar of a beast, but she was too consumed with sleepiness that she paid no mind to it and quickly forgot about the noise as she dreamed of the story of the girl in her mind only this time she was the girl and meeting her prince charming

The End!

Hey so this is my first B&B story which I`m happy to say is completed, but I`m not sure if I want to keep this as a one shot or add other chapters to it or write another story building off of this idk. I enjoyed writing this because there aren`t too many stories of Belle before the movie much less having her mother as a character. In the story I wanted to sort of give the idea that maybe Belle`s mother gave her that love and inspiration to read books because that`s what she did with her as a child.

Also for those of you who might of picked up on a few things during the story, I did leave one or two Easter eggs including a slightly obvious- slightly discrete cross over, I left hints in the story and there are some on my profile and who knows maybe even as I`m writing to you haha... So yeah awkward leave any guesses you have to what they are in the review anyone who gets it right will get a prize.

Okay then, I hoped you enjoyed the story have a blessed day or night!

~H.R.O


End file.
